twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunna
Known Information Sunna is a 170 year old former slave and healer from Dace for the house Krios. As far as Sunna can remember back, she had always lived and served as a maid and nanny in Dace to dozens of rich families within the Kiros house. She has very little memory of the early years of her life as well as the last few years that led to her abrupt terrible death by drowning. The most important phase in her life when she was around the human age of 13, a rich man bought her to give to his daughter as a companion and lady's maid for her birthday. Sunna and her new mistress Isabella had an uncanny resemblance if it weren’t for their ears they could be confused for sisters, which caused rumors to spread through her service to her, all the way up to and even past her death. The two were inseparable for years and when Isabella married a textile businessman, Dario Demarco, came along and helped raise her four children. She doted on the daughter Melody most. She loved her mistress and the children; her husband was even kind to her. They let her attend parties, taught her to read and write a little and allowed her occasionally to sample treats, *but never the cheese though* She even met her friend Sephelia at one of Melody’s birthday parties. Not long after her fourth child was born her mistress tragically passed away and Sunna was devastated. The master quickly remarried a year later and his new wife Gabriella wasn’t as kind. Gabriella’s father and brother also moved into the manor after their marriage and they didn’t care for her at all. Gabriella became paranoid that her new husband was a little too close to his children’s nanny and believing in the rumors about the daughter Melody’s actual mother. Especially after the birth of their own child Madeline. The three were indifferent to Sunna at first but slowly became more and more antagonistic, contributing to rumors and abusive behind closed doors. Finally, after an incident with Gabriella’s father that left Sunna with a broken arm, Gabriella forced Dario to dismiss Sunna and sell her off across the sea to the Breach. Instead, in a last act of kindness to Sunna he sold her to Mieletassa’s house and there she stayed until the end of her life. Since returning, she has been reunited with her friend Sephelia and is getting used to her new freedom and coming to terms with floating in the limbo between humans and other effendal. She is now looking to forge her own path in life and to learn the ways of the shield maidens and to join triage to earn her place and prove her worth. Rumors *Rumor has it, as a child she had an armored guardian that tried protecting her from slavery and is currently looking for her now. *She has many adoptive parents and will accept any that offer to adopt her Character Inspriations Shes a sweeter counterpart to a D&D character I created, along with Snow White, Milo Thatch from Atlantis and a fereal kitten. Category:Known Information Category:Allies Category:Rumors Category:Character Inspirations